


Retaliate

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Drama, Friends to Enemies, Implied Slash, Interrogation, M/M, Minor Violence, No Spoilers, Season/Series 01, Short One Shot, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Bulkhead, Breakdown. Just like old times, except that it wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retaliate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt, "Bulkhead/Breakdown: butting heads".

“You know, Bulk, if you’re trying to get yourself back up again, after a fall like _that_ , then you’re dumber than you look.” Breakdown grinned slyly, and Bulkhead steeled himself back up again.

“Yeah, well, it’s a good thing I’m in no rush then, huh?”

The Decepticon smiled, and then switched out his servo for his trusty hammer. He vented out a deep breath, and tried to convince himself that he wasn’t just trying to trash talk the Wrecker.

Though Bulkhead’s optics remained calculatedly narrowed, attempting to be devoid of any emotion, Breakdown heard the Wrecker’s legs shake attempting to get back up. Breakdown finished swinging his hammer in the air to test it out and stood back on his pedes, standing slowly.

“You know that I know that we have a history,” Bulkhead growled as Breakdown walked over next to him. “You don’t really think I’m just going to let you off the hook after all that the Cons have done, right?”

Breakdown swung his hammer onto the ground, barely missing the Wrecker, forcing him to look up as the Decepticon replied.

“Tough break, Bulkhead, and like I always say, _hammer time_.”

One strike would have been it, in one fell swoop, to the Wrecker, but Bulkhead dodged in time and he swung his battle mace right onto Breakdown’s hammer.

They were butting heads, just like old times, except that it wasn’t.  

They did what they had to: retaliate.


End file.
